This invention relates generally to processor-based systems and, particularly, to liquid cooling of processor-based systems.
Processor performance is directly related to the temperature of the processor. A variety of air and liquid cooling techniques are known to decrease processor temperature. Liquid cooling techniques generally allow greater cooling efficiency, but have a number of drawbacks.
Liquid cooling techniques may take up too much of the available size inside the housing of the processor-based system. In addition, they tend to be more expensive. Liquid cooling techniques also may be prone to leakage, and leakage would adversely affect the operation of most electrical components within the processor-based system.
Thus, there is a need for better ways to provide liquid cooling for processor-based systems.